Danny Phantom: Appearances -Cancelled
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: When a new girl comes to Casper High and reveals a secret to Danny, Sam, and Tucker,they make a new ally, but someone has used her to weaken Danny's defenses and kidnapped Sam.Will Danny, Tuck and the new girl free her? Or will she get away on her own? -Note : I will no longer be continuing this story, i will leave it online for those who want it, but it will no longer be updated.
1. chapter 1 alie

Hi this is spirit1s,

Thanks for my reviews. This is the biggest story that I have ever written. And because of that it takes me a while to type and correct everything so be on the look out. This story will be updated more often though because of the upcoming vacation.

I am also going to make a series of shorts and sequel if I get some suggestions for it. Not for this story though, I already finished writing it. The only character that I own in this fic is Sakura. She is based off of me, and loosely based off of Clamp's Card Captor Sakura. I don't own Danny phantom or much that I do post. Oh well…

Sincerely, Spirit1s

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I think I'm in your language arts class, my name is Sakura". Said the new girl walking up to Danny and company. It was there beginning of their second year at Casper high.

"My name is Danny, and this is Sam and…" said Danny who never go to finish because of…

"I'M TUCKER OR TF, FOR TOO FINE!" yelled Tucker as Sakura just stared blinking and staring blankly. Very confused, but like it had happened before. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Sam.

"Does he do this often?" She asked confused.

"Yup!" Sam replied. By Now Sakura's was getting weirded out.

"O-K-A-Y!… Sorry but I'm taken," Sakura's brown eyes gleam in relief as she said this.

"AAHHHH…" Tuck sighed, as he calmed into a slump compared to his jumpiness earlier.

"So where did you move from?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I didn't technically move." She replied.

"Then what?" asked Sam?

"Oh… I'm in a new transfer program that Casper High is trying out. They sent someone named Megan Rowley to my school; I'm staying at a motel near the park. The Willow Inn, the Pine Inn, yea I think it's the Willow Inn motel. Some place with a tree in the name." She said.

"I've heard of that place." Replied Danny.

"Hey we should head home, I think it's going to rain…" said Tuck looking at the sky overhead. Danny was starting to look nervous for no apparent reason to Sakura.

"I think the temp. Dropped, I can see your breath Danny." Sakura said, agreeing with Tucker. She thought maybe he was afraid of lightning or something.

"Uh, um, yea" said the very nervous Danny. "Uh, I have to go, Jazz is probably getting worried, come on guys, remember…" He said as he elbowed Tuck in the arm. "Movies… at my place…" he continued. Sam checked her watch.

"Uh… Danny…"she said. He elbows her as she started to understand. "Ohh, oh yea, by Sakura, we've got to go." she finished.

"See ya, my mom way going to call soon anyways! Bye!" She yelled as she ran for the gazebo in case it stared to rain. Danny, Sam, and Tuck walked into some trees near the gazebo just as Danny transformed into the mostly hated Danny phantom, even thought he was in no way a bad person. Tuck and Sam didn't know why he transformed, and they weren't going to go to Danny's for movies. But they knew something was up.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Tucker.

"My ghost sense went off." Danny replied as he scanned the area but didn't see anything. "That's weird. I don't see anything…" he said flying back toward the ground as he had unconchancly

levitated about 10 feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" cried Sam in surprise as she whirled around seeing something out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" asked Tucker.

"There was this weird light over there maybe it's the ghost!" she replied to him.

"You two stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Danny said as he flew off toward some trees in the direction of the light.

"That's weird, nothing here. Oh well, my ghost since isn't going off any more, I guess its safe." Danny said to himself. As he returned to Tuck and Sam, who were walking home, flying down invisible and appearing a little ways behind them.

He didn't know that the strange light was a camera flash…

"Whoa that was close! I'll have to be more Careful, but I was right, tracing paper never lies. Whoa I've got to get home!" Said the unknown girl as she flew off toward the end of the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like? Please review. And I know one of the words up there is spelled wrong but I can't find it anywhere. Can you help? Its unconchancly. Or at least that's as close as I can get anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 leaving

Hi this is spirit1s,

Thanks for my first review for this fic, From Samantha-Girl Scout. This still takes awhile to type out so this chapter is kinda short but I will try to put on two today. I will still try to update more often thanks to the upcoming vacation. And as an estimate, I think this story will have around 15-20 chapters, so be on the look out! The only character that I own in this fic is Sakura. She is based off of me, and loosely based off of Clamp's Card Captor Sakura. I don't own Danny phantom or much that I do post. Oh well…

Sincerely, Spirit1s

--------------------------------------------------------------

(On the phone,

About 15 minutes after leaving the park.)

"So do you really want to do movies at your house?" Asked Sam.

"I guess." said Danny. He had just finished his homework and was a little tired from trying to think of some reason his ghost sense had gone off.

"I'll be over in a minute." Replied Sam.

"Do you want me to fly over? I need to get Tuck too." Asked Danny. It was about a 10 minute walk to get to Sam's, but to go to tucks first it took almost 20 minutes because even though tucks house was on the way, his street branched off for almost two blocks before reaching his house. Two blocks that he would have to retrace.

"Well, I guess, I mean are your parents around?" She asked. If Danny was going to fly over he would have to walk at least halfway to her house to escape the sight of the emergency OPS. Center. Which is apparently why his parents had built it so tall.

"No. There after some fake ghost call from downtown. We have been getting a lot of those lately. I'll head over in a minute; I just want to get the Fenton thermos. I never found out what that light was and I don't want to take any chances." Said Danny heading down to the lab from his room upstairs.

"Okay." Sam replied. The background noise obviously announced that she was stumbling though her movie collection to find some new horror thriller, she hadn't seen yet.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as he flew through the open window, shutting his cell and accidentally knocked over the lamp he was seriously considering bolting to his nightstand.

"Huh? Danny? Are you home? Jazz asked. She had just gotten home from some school thing and had heard the crashing of the lamp knocking over a stack of CDs Danny had forgotten to put away, again. She opened his door to see if he was okay. Getting hit by 127 CDs is NOT fun. "Danny?" she questioned as she opened the door. She saw the often knocked over lamp sitting, or rater rolling on the floor, and the CDs strewn everywhere. "I guess he went out." She said as she looked out the window and saw Danny in ghost mode flying in the direction of Sam's. "Yup, he went out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clarify, Danny called Tuck's house but didn't get a response so went to Sam's first. I couldn't find a way to fit that into the story. And this story takes place after reign storm but before Ultimate Enemy, and the Fenton Menace.


	3. Chapter 3 suspence

I don't own danny phantom or much else in this fic, butI do own the upcoming songs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny knocked on the window once he got to Sam's room.

"Danny?" Sam asked, even though it couldn't be anyone else. I guess it's another

" Standard question". Sam opened the window so Danny could fly in and he levitated a few inches above he carpet.

"Good you're here". Said Sam.

"Now for Tucker." Said Danny. He grabbed Sam by the hand and they both jumped out the window. Flying of course.

Danny is hiding in a tree while Sam let her self into tuckers.

"Tuck? You there? Yelled Sam. The lights were off. Hey there's a note…" Sam thought to herself.

(Tuckers note)

"Dear Danny, Sam, or somebody else,

My parents forgot to tell me were going to my grandparents until 3:30 sat.

See ya,

Tuck."

"Typical! Hey Danny." She said while walking/hanging outside of Tuckers kitchen. "There was a note. Tuck says that he's at his grandparents." She finished.

"Hey, I know lets invite Sakura." Answered Danny to the question neither of them bothered to ask. They knew that the second that Tuck found out that they watched movies by themselves he would add insult to injury.

"Okay, she did say she was staying at that willow inn tree place. I think?" she replied.

"I know where that is. The box ghost took over a storage closet their once." Danny said, also muttering something about a test, detention, mega F minus and something else along those lines.

"Okay." Sam replied, not wanting to go into details.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to her room Danny reverted and rang her doorbell. (Motel rooms are like a one room house.) "Hello…!" Sakura said as she opened the door. "Oh HI! What are you guys doing here?" she questioned. Sakura thought they were all watching movies.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to watch movies, Tuck canceled." Said Danny.

"Sure! You three are the nicest people I've met since I got here. Well there was Jazz, I met her an hour into school, and there was some girl named Paullina that said I was pretty, as long as I wasn't being compared to her, so I think that was a complement, but I'm not sure. She might have been trying to be nice but I doubt it, I've seen her type. I'm just lucky that we don't have a popularity factor at my school." She replied.

"Really!" said Danny. He and Sam are in utter disbelief.

"Seriously!" asked Sam questioningly.

"Yea, my school was great," she said.

"What do you mean was?" asked Sam. Sakura replied looking like the story might take a while. It did. "Oh, well this would have been my first year in high school and since I was here when the school year started, besides step up day, I haven't been to Rainway high. That where I live, north Rainway, its like a two-day drive out of town. So where is you house Danny?"

"Its not very far, you can't miss it." He said. "Trust me." Muttering the last part to himself.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Asked Sakura. Instantly knowing the house he was talking about. "Uh, um, well…" they both sputtered searching there memories for an excuse thy hadn't used yet.

"Whoa, we better hurry or else we won't have time to watch the movie!" yelled Sakura just as Danny was about to use some excuse about Tuck putting rockets on his scooter.

"Oh yea, what did you want to watch?" asked Danny.

"I don't care as long as it's PG or under, I'm not allowed to watch anything higher. Not that I would want to. She muttered to herself. Oh, and I'm not a big fan of horror either. Although I did rent this really good movie the other day, it's called the haunted mansion. It's pretty good, but more funny than scary." She said.

"Sure!" Danny and Sam said. They shrugged. No reason they shouldn't try it.

"I'll go get the movie." Said Sakura leaving the room to dig around in her closet. She was given a walk in closet because of her long stay and she was glad for it. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey what's this?" asked Danny reaching for a folder labeled MATH lying on sakura's bed. He looks in and his face turned from questioning to terrified as he flipped though the papers.

"Oh, oh no!" he yelled. But not loud enough for Sakura in the closet to hear.

"What's in it?" asked Sam worried. She looked at the paper Danny held out to her.

"So it's a newspaper clipping of you in ghost mode when walker was attacking, lots of people have it." She said, confused.

"Yea, look at this. Danny said as he picked up a Kodak printable picture. (The type with the pre. made date.) The picture was of him in ghost mode.

"That's today's date. She took it when you were looking for that ghost earlier!" Sam exclaimed now understanding what was going on and what was at risk.

"It gets worse," said Danny as he took out a small piece of tracing paper from under the picture.

"It's me, in the exact same pose as the picture. Except I'm human. She traced it from the photo, see the indent lines? He said.

She knows who I am!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh suspense! I am trying to get this finished as soon as possible so I can post a series of shorts that I made that take place after this and the fright before Christmas and ultimate enemy. Because I don't own Danny phantom, Sakura isn't in the movie. (Wahh) so I am saying that she was back with hr family on vacation for the week it happened. I also drew pictures to go with this story but because of my lack of resources I can't post them here so if you want to see them I will leave a link on an E-mail to you. Oh and just to tell you Danny, Sam and tuck all have keys to each others houses. Tuck and Danny don't have Sam's though because she parents still don't trust them. I don't own Danny phantom, the haunted mansion (Disney does.) and Sakura is loosely based off of card captor Sakura. (By CLAMP.)


	4. Chapter 4 understanding

I don't own Danny phantom, but I sorta own sakura. At least I hope so!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I got the movie!" Said Sakura entering the room.

"Uh, one minute." Danny said, as his cell phone rang the familiar "Dumpy Humpty" theme.

(His theme song.)

"Hello? Yea, Uh, Oh, Man! Okay bye. Uh, Sakura, Sam, we can't do movies at my house anymore. My dad got confused and put ghost missiles in our TV and blew it up… again." Danny said after he hung up with his mom.

"Hey, no problem, we can watch it here. Hey, wait. Did you say, your dad BLEW UP! The TV? What's his name? Asked Sakura. Danny replied cautiously. He didn't know much about what was going, on but he knew that Sakura knew his secret, and about his family.

"Uh, Jack Fenton. Why?" Danny replied.

"I knew it!" said Sakura for some reason

"Knew what?" Sam asked. Sakura replied…

"Well I'm pretty sure you know about the folder, RIGHT? You know, I'm surprised that no one else figured it out, although I had a hint.

Uh maybe we should go someplace more, private. I found an old tree house in the park." Danny and Sam both replied that that was fine with them. "Oh and I'm on your side" said Sakura as she shut the door to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(In the tree house)

"So I guess I should start at the beginning." Said Sakura, making her self more comfortable, on a pillow she brought with her.

"Yeah, that would be good." Replied Danny.

"You know Tucker should here this too." Said Sakura, catching Danny and Sam off guard. How did she know that Tuck knew about Danny's secret? Sakura took out her cell. It was iridescent blue but it looked pink when you put it in the light. Then she pulled a battery powered cell phone speaker out of a box behind her. (I don't know if they make those but they would be very useful.) Then she took a wire from the speaker and plugged it into a jack on the bottom of the cell, and handed it to Danny.

"I don't know his number." She said as Danny stared blankly at the phone. Danny realized what she wanted him to do and dialed Tucker's number. When he got a hold of Tucker he explained what had happened so far.

Sakura finally started on her story…

"It started back when my mom was in collage, you see she was teamed with your mom, Danny, for a science project. Before they could finish there was that accident with Vlad. When your mom and dad went with Vlad to the hospital they weren't able to finish the plans for their project. And the plans looked almost identical to the plans for their mini ghost portal. My mom accidentally took the wrong plans and created her own ghost portal. The thing is she still thought that it was her project. When she couldn't get it to work she just put it in our basement, and no one touched it. That is until I tripped over it. The thing your mom and my mom were supposed to be building's plans weren't finished, especially the security system, so of course when I found it.

Well…

I'll show you…"

Sakura transformed much like Danny did. Her casual teal and pink shirt turned white with a black split seam, loose collar, her short brown hair that had been hanging in front of her face was pulled back into a short 5 inch pony tail with an over sized white bow, her black caprees (I don't know how to spell that.), shortened to knee length shorts with 6 inch slits up the seams on the outside, and her with tennis shoes turned to seamless white slipper like shoes. When the white/silver/blue rings vanished she was left floating about a foot above the ground.

"Was that what I think it was?" Asked Tucker over the phone. Sam and Danny simultaneously replied. "It was." They were awe struck. Seeing Danny transform had become routine for them but seeing the new girl, that they hardly knew, do it was amazing. Danny finally spoke. "YOU'RE A HALFA TOO!"

"Yeah, that's why I had the pictures, so I could find out who you are, and convince you that I wasn't an enemy. I only found my powers a few months ago, and I saw you in the paper. I knew you had to be a halfa, with another form, with all those ghost hunters around you would have been caught already. I know that I have been having a hard time stopping all the hunters that I have run into. Half the reason that I wanted to find you was also the fact that I have only had my powers for a little while and I wanted to know if you had any advice. I only have a little control." Replied sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am going to have to stop here. My new years resolution today was to put up the first chapter of all the fics that I am starting, so I have to stop.

Happy New Year

HELLO 2006!

Oh, and I almost forgot. If you recognize the TV blowing up I browed that, but I put in my own words. I just can't remember who wrote that.


	5. Chapter 5 deatails

I do NOT own danny phantom but i do own this story, some of the carictor sakura, and the upcomming music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What can you do?" asked Danny. "And why did you look for me anyway? Why didn't you think that I was public ghost enemy #1?"

"In that order, invisibility, flight, intangibility, hypnotism, my wings, possession, and I can almost get my ghost ray, but it needs practice. Oh, and I learned from experience that, all the good ghosts were getting the worst rep. So I assumed that you were good, and if you weren't, I guess I would get chopped into pieces!"

(I got that from a Yu Yu Hakasho Ep.).

"When I saw that you had human friends, or even any friends I knew that you couldn't be that bad. You know Sam, Tucker, you may want to try to stay out of the media." She replied.

"Did you say wings?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. They were the fourth power that I got. Tuck, do you have your PDA with you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah" replied Tucker.

"Okay then, I'll show you." Sakura said while fishing though the box she pulled the speaker from. She pulled out a small cord and attached it to another jack on her phone.

"Here Danny, just get it centered, then hit the square button and stand back. Danny did as he was told as Sakura started to show them what she meant. Sakura shut her eyes and leaned forward slightly, pulling her arms forward, revealing her shoulder blades, as if they were changing form. Just then, two iridescent, car crash white wings sprung from the insides of her shoulder blades. They were about a yard each giving her about a seven-foot wingspan. The wings were huge with glimmering feathers. A few fluttered to the floor as she pulled back upright and opened her eyes.

"Whoa…" Danny Sam and Tucker said all at once in awe. "Cool!" they all said in unison.

"Thanks, I need to hide them for now though, the tree house is to small. She shut her eyes and got into a position much like before and slightly jerked forward as her wings shattered in a burst of feathers, almost like glass does when hit with a dart.

"Whoa…" Sam Tuck, and Danny still couldn't get over it.

"Thanks" Sakura said, she had never shown anyone except her enemies before although she had always done it much faster with less effects then, and its not like her enemies cared. She was starting to blush now from all the excitement. Just as everyone started to calm down, Danny's and sakura's ghost sense went off. Sakura was about the same as Danny except sakura's was more of a silver/pink/purple color.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! CONTROLLER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! FEAR MY PAPERCUTS!" Sakura leaned up to Danny so that the so called "box ghost".

"Who is this guy supposed to be?" Asked Sakura.

"He's the box ghost." Sam said out loud. She leaned in so that only Sakura could hear when she finished.

"He's basically harmless." Sam added.

"Will you just go away?" cried Danny," we're busy!"

"YOU WISH THAT I WOULD GO AWAY BECAUSE I AM THE TERRIFYING MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQURAE, BEWARE MY BOXES, FEAR MY FILES!

I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"GO AWAY!" they all screamed simultaneously.

"You know I haven't mastered my ghost ray, but I have been wanting some practice." Said Sakura as her index finger held like a gun started to glow a white/blue/green color. Just as she "pretended" to aim at the box ghost. The box ghost was starting to get nervous like the stupid, annoying, self-absorbed box obsessive ghost that he was and tried to sound menacing even though he was sputtering uncontrollably.

"I, UH, I JUST REMEMBERED, I HAVE TO, UH, GET MY, GET MY, CARDBOARD INSPECTED, YEAH, THAT'S IT!

I AM THE BOX GHOST!

FEAR ME!" he flew back though the ceiling and out of view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I thought that this would be a good place to end it. From now on I will try to update my stories on certain days. I hope to update this story every Fri. unless I say other wise so be on the lookout.

Oh, and I need idea's for DPA 2, so let me know if you have any!

Spirit1s


End file.
